1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser and, more particularly, to a portable dispenser which forms a homogeneous mixture from individual fluid compositions. The portable dispenser of the present invention is especially applicable to personal care products such as toothpaste, shampoos and cosmetics.
2. Prior Art
Portable dispensers which form a mixture from individual fluid compositions are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,594. Portable dispensers for cosmetic compositions are also known, however, they do not have the ability to form mixtures from individual cosmetic compositions.
Consumers want the ability to formulate their own personal care products on-the-spot and there is a need for a portable dispenser which can formulate personal care products on-the-spot.
A portable, lightweight dispenser has now been discovered which allows for on-the-spot mixing and dispensing of individual fluid compositions. The present invention allows two or more different individual, fluid compositions to be mixed to form a homogeneous fluid mixture which can then be dispensed and used immediately by the consumer. This dispenser is especially useful for personal care products.
Broadly, the present invention relates to a portable dispenser which comprises:
(a) an elongated shell wherein the shell has a top and a bottom end;
(b) two or more supply chambers housed in said shell and abutting the bottom end of said shell;
(c) two or more individual compatible fluid compositions, one of each of said individual fluid compositions housed in one of each of said supply chambers;
(d) one mixing chamber housed in said shell at said top end of said shell, said mixing chamber in fluid communication with each of said supply chambers, and said mixing chamber being accessible from outside said shell through the top end of said shell;
(e) two or more dosage means, one associated with each of said supply chambers, for individually measuring out a set amount of said individual compositions and moving said measured amount of said individual compositions to said mixing chamber; and
(f) a mixing means associated with said mixing chamber for mixing the individual compositions and forming a homogeneous fluid mixture.
Suitable fluid mixtures which can be formed using the present invention include fluid personal care products such as cosmetics, dentifrices, hand and body creams and lotions, soaps and shampoos, hand and hair conditioners, hair gels and styling preparations, suntan lotions and sun screens, deodorants, perfumes, shaving creams, and hair dyes or colors. Cosmetics which can be formulated with the present invention include lipstick, eye shadow, facial foundation, eyeliner, and fingernail polish. As pointed out, both the individual composition and the mixture formed from the compositions must be in a fluid form.
The term fluid as used in the written description and claims means a gas, liquid or solid which can flow between the supply chamber and the mixing chamber and be mixed in the mixing chamber to form a homogeneous fluid mixture. The fluid must have viscosity to allow it to flow from the supply chamber into the mixing chamber. Thus, certain powders can be employed because they readily flow and can be mixed. Certain waxes flow when subjected to pressure and can also be mixed.
The amount of each individual composition dosed into the mixing chamber can be determined by the user since each supply chamber has its own dosage means and the dosage means are controlled by the user. Each supply chamber has a dosage means associated therewith that allows the user to determine the amount of each composition to add to the mixing chamber. Each dosage means is separately and individually controlled and are not interconnected. Thus, the user must specifically add the amount of each individual composition each time they decide to formulate the mixture. This provides greater flexibility to the user. The individual can make their own determination of how much to add, or they can use a chart which shows the amount of each individual composition to add to the mixing chamber to form a predetermined mixture. Such a chart could be available in printed form or over the Internet.
The chambers are separately loaded with the individual compositions and the user is able to change the supply chambers either as they become empty or as they choose in order to use different individual compositions and increase their choices of the mixtures.